


Rooftops are where my heart belongs

by NintendoSatoRi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Out of Character, READ NOTES, Sad, With A Twist, first fic, fluff at the beginning and end, i don't know how to tag, light fluff, oikawa is a comfort, sadness will commence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Iwaizumi breathed deeply as he laid on top of the cracked roof, his mind clouded with nothing but silence.~Nefelibata (noun) One who lives in the clouds of their own imagination; An unconventional person.Origin: Portuguese | ne·fe·LE·ba·ta
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rooftops are where my heart belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Fair warning, this is my first time writing a fanfic for this platform as well as it is my first time writing fanfic for the haikyuu Fandom so please go easy on me if I mess it up somehow, whether it be the layout or the characters.  
> Speaking of characters, I always find it hard to be able to write their canon personality, no matter how hard I try so once again, please forgive me if I don't do it right.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"Oi Shittykawa.. why do we do this every day?" Iwaizumi asked, glancing at Oikawa as their legs dangled over the edge of an abandoned building. Empty bottles scattered the space between them as they stared at the sky where the sunset once was.

"Always such rude nicknames! Mean Iwa-chan." Oikawa huffed out before sighing, gulping down the liquid and then shrugging. "It's just.. aesthetically pleasing."

"I don't understand what's aesthetically pleasing about our asses freezing off from the cold but whatever floats your boat." The other just muttered, though he didn't mean it.

It was nice.

\--

Iwaizumi didn't know when they started doing it. It began with Oikawa wanting to show him hiding spots when they were kids, only convincing him to come when he heard about the assortment of bugs hiding in every crack of the old building.

And while Oikawa was staring in wonder when the sun began setting, trying to set a volleyball (which is a stupid idea so high off the ground) long forgotten by then, Iwaizumi was shouting at him to give him a flashlight so he could continue looking for the bugs on the ground.

Iwaizumi chuckled softly at the thought, sighing as he glanced at Oikawa again, the two of them making their way towards the convenience store to grab some snacks and drinks before evidently making their way towards the spot they go to every day.

"Hey.. Oikawa." He mumbled, causing the brunette to look at him.

"Wow, no mean nickname this time! Never would've thought that would happen." Oikawa responded instead, grinning as he swayed around, the backpack on his back making some clinking noises.

"Oh whatever Trashykawa. I take back what I wanted to say." He growled out, clutching the bag of snacks tighter as he slapped the back of Oikawas head.

"Mean Iwa-chan! Just tell me, come on!"

"Fuck off."

"So mean to me." Oikawa pouted as they walked, a comfortable silence around them, even as Oikawa rubbed the back of his head to rid himself of the dull pain.  
The streets were rather quiet, leaving the two boys in silence sans the sound of their footsteps and the rustling of the plastic bags.

"How is it like to be dead?" Iwaizumi blurted out, causing Oikawa to look at him with a puzzled look. "Well, Iwa-chan.. do I look dead to you?"

"No."

"Then I wouldn't know, stupid!" Iwaizumi definitely thought that Oikawa earned the kick to his ass after that.  
"I was just trying to start up a conversation dumbass."

"Well if that's the case, I found another forum talking about how aliens _have_ to exist!" Iwaizumi groaned at that and that's how he found himself listening to his best friends idiotic blabbering about aliens whilst they walked.

His mind kept drifting though, eyes hazily focuzing on Tooru, then back at the street in front of him. He sighed to himself, remembering this route as if it were the back of his hand.

"You're awfully quiet today Iwa-chan. Usually you tell me to shut up by now." Oikawa interrupted his train of thought, making the mentioned look over at the pretty boy. "Oh, are you finally beginning to like aliens too?" Okay _yes,_ Oikawa definitely deserved that kick to his ass.

"No.. I just like listening to you talk." Hajime responded, rolling his eyes at the snort that Tooru let out.  
"You love me!"

"Of course I fucking do you dumbass. No one else would be able to handle you except for me."

"Mean Iwa-chan!"

\--

"Ahhh, can you feel the fresh air Hajime?"

"No." He nearly smiled when he saw how Tooru had begun sulking, shaking his head with a certain fondness as he jumped over one of the many crumbling edges which would lead to certain death, considering that the edge was at the top of this ten story building and lead all the way down to the cracked, dry dirt ground. He pulled Tooru over it when said person tripped and almost fell because of it, watching with dismay when the backpack opened just enough to let a bottle of alcohol fall out.

They both winced when they heard the glass bottle shatter, seeing the dark liquid splat contrasting against the pale beige ground.  
"Dammit.. that cost a lot of money."

"Well if you weren't such a dumbass then maybe you wouldn't have tripped!"

Oikawa decided to ignore that in favor of running to his favorite edge, the one not crumbling, sitting down and allowing his legs to dangle over it.

"Sit with me Hajime."

Iwaizumi couldn't resist, even if he wanted to.  
They placed the bags down, Iwaizumi shaking his head when Oikawa pulled out a loaf of milk bread, grabbing his own snack. Some simple red bean mochi.

"You never stopped loving milk bread, huh."

"Oh come on, that interview I gave was only like, three years ago. Of course I'll still like it! If I still manage to like you after all these years then milk bread is easy." Tooru laughed and Iwaizumi, though the words the former spoke was irritating, couldn't hit him and instead chuckled, nodding. Oikawas laugh has always been music to his ears.  
"... You'll always be a dumbass, hm.."

"Mean Iwa-chan."

Another silence washed over them, the only sound being emitted being quiet chews and gulps of whenever they drank.  
Hajime glanced over the edge of the building, humming quietly and then noticing a piece of paper, shoved into a crevice of the partially broken ceiling. He reached for it before his movement was broken by Oikawa coughing and sputtering, his attention now focusing on smacking the others back so he'd cough out whatever he was choking on.

"Ow.. Ow.. _Ow!_ Iwa-chan, that's enough!" Oikawa whined, slapping at his best friends hands.

"Yeah well if you don't get better right now, I'll punch you."

"I'm already better!"

He just huffed, rolling his eyes as he stared at the sky before them, missing the faint burn of his hand that usually occurred. He couldn't feel it.

"Iwa-chan you're ignoring me."

"Yeah well maybe I should Trashykawa."

"You're so mean! What if I began calling you Shittyzu-" Tooru immediately shut up when he saw the look in his best friends face. "Alright never mind then.." And then he took another bite into the loaf he held in his hands.

The two of them rested for a while, carelessly joking and laughing while munching on the food they had brought, half empty bottles of beer beside the two.  
"Hajime?"

The sudden serious tone made Iwaizumi's previous laughter die down. "What?"

"Being dead isn't nice."

_"Huh?!"_

"No no no! Like, like I think that being dead wouldn't be nice. What would you even do when dead? The aliens wouldn't be able to obduct me then!" Iwaizumi sighed, exasperated at his best friend and more. "You're a shitty guy Oikawa."

"What? I just answered your question!" The ever so present pout on the youngers face was cute enough to make Hajime want to retch, instead shaking his head.

"You're annoying." He mumbled, glancing at the torn piece of paper and reaching for it again.  
"Iwa-chan, focus on me!" The consistent whining brought his gaze back to his annoying best friend and/or boyfriend.

"Why should I?"

"Well, I miss you! And you're missing out on the sunset, look!" To prove that the sun was indeed setting, Tooru pointed at the sky in front of them, the orange glow melting into a deep red with hints of pink and purple at the edges of the horizon.  
"I am literally sitting right next to you, don't be a dumbass, you dumbass."

"I can see why Tobio-chans favorite insult is dumbass." Oikawa definitely deserved the smack to the back of his head.

Eventually, they settled down, both laying on the overgrown cement rooftop of the building and staring up at the stars. Hajime was barely listening to Tooru explaining the different constellations that were visible in the clear sky, away from the usually slightly cloudy skies of where they lived. Being outside of the main areas, up in the mountains had its perks. Apparently finding an old abandoned building was one of it.

"... Are you even listening?" It was his voice that once again brought Hajime out of his thoughts, turning his head to look at Tooru, the dim light of the moon and stars reflecting in his chocolate brown eyes and making Hajime fall just that much more in love with him, regardless of how they were already together and how he usually treats Tooru. Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa knew he didn't mean it.

"Iwa-chan?" No answer.

"Iwaizumi." Silence.

"... Hajime!" He finally reacted, humming lowly to assure the other that he was indeed listening. "What do you want Tooru?"

"Nothing, you just blanked out on me. Now I have to start all over again!"

"Dear God, please not again." And as though it was meant to shut him up, Hajime rolled over, leaning down to kiss Tooru and being met with empty air.

"Oh.. right."

\--

Iwaizumi was up on the rooftop of the sealed off building, legs dangling off the edge and staring blankly at the dark sky, letting his eyes drift to the empty snack packets to the glass bottles and back to the piece of paper.  
The note.

His movements were languid, slow and almost shaky as he plucked it out of the crack he had shoved it into, taking a deep breath because suddenly he couldn't seem to fill his lungs quick enough as he opened the note.

_Hajime, I know you're reading this.  
I'm sorry, okay? I'm so, so sorry.  
I know you would've tried to help, I know you would've tried to stop me.  
But you know me, I always have to be that little bit of extra.  
I know you've been by my side since we were children, I know you care about me.  
At least I hope you did.  
Ah damn, what am I talking about, of course you care about me! Why else would you have asked me out? Certainly not because of my ass so it must've been my rugged good looks and amazing personality, right Iwa-chan?_

_But I know you'll find someone better than me, so don't let this weigh too much on you, okay?_

_And again, I'm sorry.  
You know how bad my mind gets.  
I'm sorry for stressing you out all the time, for annoying you, for never leading our team to the nationals.  
I'm sorry for ruining our spot here.  
I'm sorry for everything Hajime._

_Just know that I love you and I'll be waiting for you._

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, crushing the note with his fist as the tears fell, blurring his vision but oh no, he could see everything so clearly even if it wasn't there.  
Every time he closed his eyes, every time they opened. Every single time he saw it all.

_Police sirens, loud shouting.  
Heavy breaths, quiet mutters and the sound of echoing footsteps were what Iwaizumi could hear as he ran through the police tape, climbing and climbing up up up, to the rooftop. He couldn't hear anything but his pounding heartbeat as the other sounds tapered off into white noise._

_He couldn't fucking believe it. Oikawa was fine, he was fine.  
He was **fine.**_

_Breathless, he shakily pulled himself up on to the desired destination, seeing the all too familiar edge where he and Oikawa always sat at, littered with garbage. The thing that pierced out was the neatly placed shoes right at the edge, a piece of folded paper underneath one of the soles._

_"No.." Iwaizumi could feel his heart tear as he scrambled to the shoes as fast as he could, tears forming in his eyes as he grabbed the note.  
**"No!"**_

_Iwaizumi slammed his fist against the cement as he read the letter, his mind torn between being angry at Oikawa and being absolutely heartbroken. He inched his way closer to the edge, peeking over it before he felt a wave of sickness wash over him._

_Blood splatters. Toorus blood was splattered on the dry dirt ground ten stories below and Iwaizumi could see the ambulance lights below, a body bag being carried in. He didn't know who was screaming in agony until he was pulled away by officers, them dragging him all the way back down while he thrashed, not caring whether they broke through the ground and hurt themselves.  
Oikawa, his best friend.. **Tooru** was gone and he couldn't help him._

_Before Iwaizumi could help it, he passed out cold. The shock being too much for his weakened state of mind to handle._

"You fucking bastard!" Iwaizumi yelled, slamming his fist down on the cement and ignoring the way the skin of his knuckles tore open.  
"How could you do this to me?! How?! Answer me Tooru or so fucking help me I will drag you out of the afterlife and.. and.." And just as quickly as the anger appeared, it drained out of him just as fast as it was replaced by heart wrenching sobs.

"How could you leave me like this?" His voice had never been so small, so fragile. He didn't want to get over the fact that he was gone. It had been years since then, three years. Iwaizumi didn't want to know how long but Oikawas death date was engraved into his mind so it'd never leave him alone again.

Hours passed until Iwaizumi could call himself fine again, staring once more at the dark sky of the night, stars shining from above. He was exhausted and yet he couldn't sleep.  
He sighed, laying back down and shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them, looking up and staring at the stars.  
His eyes widened.  
A constellation.

".. Big dipper?" He murmured softly, though his eyes slipped shut once more and then smiled.  
Because if he tried hard enough...

"That's not the big dipper Iwa-chan! So you really haven't been listening to me!" Toorus voice rang out from beside him and Hajime turned to look at him, a smiling face gracing his sight.

"Well.. how about you explain it to me again then?"

"Always Hajime. I won't leave you again."

... He would always be able to imagine Tooru right beside him.


End file.
